


BTS / TXT One Shot REQUEST THREAD

by ellevetica



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Always A Good Boy, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Dominant, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Noona Kink, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Taehyung is a Good Boy, Taehyung is the best boy, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellevetica/pseuds/ellevetica
Summary: Post your requests below! See main content for rules. Tags reflect what I have experience writing & would prefer to stick to but I’m open minded - except for my rules, which will be in the content!
Comments: 26
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In Progress: Huening Kai X Kang Taehyun (11/19/19)

Request Rules & Form - Please copy & paste

—- Tags Reflect What I Am Experienced Writing —— Will be updated as needed 

HARD NO (I will not write these things, don’t ask) 

*NON CON, DUB CON & RAPE fantasies  
*LITTLE SPACE / AGE PLAY  
*HYBRID  
*VERY UNDERAGE (I will write 16 & up)  
*VIOLENCE 

If it’s not on this list, feel free to request 

GENERAL GUIDELINES 

* BTS or TXT, any pairing or cross over  
* M/M  
* F/M - very little experience writing reader POV but I’m willing to try, would prefer OFC  
* Group sex OK  
* Kinky fine - as long as it’s not on the NO list 

FORM (please copy and paste in a comment or email to: ellevetica@gmail.com) 

Characters:  
Pairing:  
Reader / or OFC / OMC if applicable:  
What you’d like to see:  
Anything else: 

I’ll update as I go, all stories will be posted here & possibly on their own, as well. Please feel free to ask questions in the comments or email: Ellevetica@gmail.com 

I can not guarantee every request will be fulfilled, nor how quickly, but I’ll do my best!


	2. Messy (Kai & Taehyun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written based on an email request for; orgasm delay/denial, butt plugs and sex in a semi public space. I did my best and really hope you enjoy!

Kai swore he heard the walls of the dressing room creak out in protest as Taehyun pressed him hard against it, their mouths fighting for control of a desperately heated kiss. Taehyun’s hands were everywhere, dancing down his arms one second and pulling his dress shirt up and out of his pants in the next. Kai gasped, breaking the kiss momentarily as Taehyun’s trembling fingers skirted over his ribs. The gasp became a moan when the same fingers captured a dark chocolate coloured nipple, pulling at and teasing the sensitive flesh until Kai was reduced to a whimpering mess. With his body quivering and his heart pounding, Kai felt overwhelmed in the best way, moaning shamelessly when Taehyun captured his mouth once more. Taehyun smiled, his lips curling into a delicious smirk against Kai’s mouth while he slipped one of his legs between his boyfriends thighs. Immediately, Kai responded to the invasion of his space, grinding his crotch against Taehyun’s black-denim covered thigh. 

“Someone’s needy.” Taehyun broke the kiss, moving his lips close to Kai’s earlobe and cooing; “Maybe you’re ready to tell me what you were up to this morning?” 

Kai blushed, a heated burgundy shade that spread to the tips of his ears as his mind reeled with embarrassing reminders of the morning’s events. Taehyun had always knocked before coming into Tae’s room, every time, until that day. And of course, Kai had been doing exactly what he’d been told not to. Taehyun didn’t always prohibit Kai from touching himself, but when he did, he expected his boyfriend to listen. Bad boys would not, could not, go unpunished, Taehyun thought to himself while Kai whimpered and rutted needing against his leg. 

“Answer me.” 

Kai quivered, Taehyun’s breath was scorching hot against his ear. Parting his lips, he tried in earnest to respond, but the only sound that came from his mouth was akin to strained whimpering mewl. Hardly an answer, and Taehyun wasn’t pleased with his boyfriends effort - or lack thereof. 

“You can’t even say it, can you?” Taehyun scolded. 

Kai shook his head, relishing in the strange but delightful cocktail of feelings washing over him in the moment. 

“Then I’ll have to punish you.” 

Kai felt his heart stop for a moment then begin anew with a fresh vigor. It wasn’t the first time he had heard his boyfriend say it, but this time the words held a weight that they hadn’t before. Taehyun seemed to have something orchestrated and the unknown made Kai curious in the most wicked of ways. 

“B-but…” 

“So now you’re ready to talk.” Taehyun responded with a smirk while his dark eyes danced with Kai’s. “Take off your pants and get on the couch. Ass up.” 

Kai’s eyes widened, Taehyun had said much dirtier things to him in the past, but there was a dominance to his tone that sounded more prominent than any of the other occurrences. Kai knew better than to protest, as blood rushed between his legs and made his already stiff cock throb against the rough material of his jeans. Still, he paused. 

“Kai.” Taehyun started. “Hurry up.” 

With a blush that spread far past his cheeks and down his neck, Kai hurried to the couch across the room, knowing that Taehyun wasn’t as impatient as he sounded but loving the way it made his hair stand on end, no less. His fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans as soon as he sunk himself onto thick cushions, pushing the rough denim over his legs. Taehyun watched, curious eyes staring, searching, swimming over every inch of skin that Kai had exposed. Though part of him wanted to stall, Kai knew better, hooking his thumbs into the elastic of his boxer briefs and shimmying them over his thighs, his hard cock springing out and straining against his flat navel. Lastly, Kai slipped his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor as a tremble crept over his now fully exposed body and as he dared his eyes to meet Tae’s, the smouldering expression caused his nipples to harden. Truthfully, Kai was perhaps a little ashamed at just how easily Tae could turn him on, but he also loved it so much that he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. 

“Get your ass up.” 

Kai jumped and obeyed, a burning blush rose over his cheeks and spread to the tips of his ears. He actually felt fortunate for the thick down pillow resting on one end of the couch that he sunk his head into, closing his eyes and surrounding himself in darkness. thankful that Taehyun hadn’t heard the desperate whimper that left his lips at the mere thought of being dominated by him. 

“Hips higher, baby.” 

Taehyun cooed and with another muffled whimper, Kai obeyed. In the moment, he couldn’t help but feel humiliated and embarrassed at being so exposed when Taehyun was still fully dressed, but it was exhilarating as well. It made his heart pound as he lifted his hips higher and even spread his thighs a little, knowing he was exposing his asshole more prominently to Tae. 

Taehyun groaned, eyes swimming in the sight of his boyfriend and every inch of his exposed skin. He wanted to take his time and allow his lips to explore every part of him… but that would have to wait. Beside the couch, Taehyun reached for his grey backpack and produced from it a small blue buttplug. 

“Remember this?” 

Kai’s eyes followed the sound of his boyfriends voice, gaze landing where he stood beside the bed, behind him and not too far away at all. Of course, he remembered. With perfect clarity, Kai had recalled the way Taehyun had begged and pleaded with his older friend one night under street lights in Seoul. 

The group had wandered past a sex shop and though they’d all giggled, Taehyun, however, had a different glimmer in his eye before turning to Hoseok and begging him to go into the store for him. After not too much persuading, Hoseok he gave in and Taehyun had whispered something into his ear before the older boy disappeared inside. In the black night, Kai felt so young and so old all at once, but also simply alone with just his boyfriend, the night sky and a thousand questions. Ten minutes later, Hoseok reappeared with two bags and promptly handed one to Taehyun. 

Initially, Taehyun had wanted the contents of the bag to be a surprise but even Hoseok had said that wasn’t totally fair. So, reluctantly, Taehyun had opened it just enough for Kai to see the butt plug - and it’s remote control. Just as quickly, the bag was closed and Kai hadn’t seen it again since. Truthfully, he’d almost forgotten about it, having expected it to be introduced a lot sooner than he had. But, now that Taehyun was holding it with a devious glint in his eyes, Kai couldn’t decide if he was nervous - or excited - or both. Anticipation tickled every one of his senses as he watched his boyfriend, deliriously curious to know what exactly he had in mind. 

“I do.” Kai responded with a swallow. 

Taehyun smiled, stepping closer to Kai’s trembling form rested on the couch. Kai listened carefully, hearing beyond the sounds of his raspy breaths, the sound of a bottle of something being opened. Lube, probably, Kai assumed and he found that knowing his boyfriend had wanted to get right to the point made it all that much more exciting.

“I’ve been waiting for the perfect time to play with this…” Taehyun began. “I think today is the day, baby boy.” 

Kai turned his head just enough so that his eyes could follow Taehyun’s hands. He watched as Taehyun liberally coated the small plug in a generous layer of lube. The pieces of the puzzle were starting to align with a deadly conclusion. Kai felt a fresh heat began to spread over him, his blush traveling from his cheeks to the tips of his ears and down his neck as well.

“B-but we have the interview in half an hour…” 

Taehyun smiled in a wolfish way, eyes dark and smile mischievous.

“I know. That’s the point. I told you yesterday that if you could behave yourself, Daddy would reward you at the hotel tonight.” 

As he spoke, his tone dripped with sweetness like thick honey, a contrast to everything the look in his eyes was making Kai feel. Kai quivered as Taehyun’s eyes raked up and all over him. His mind reeled, remembering the way he’d been looking forward to a special night in a huge suite with only Taehyun to share it with. A heated blush spread over him as his thoughts shifted to exactly how he’d been when Taehyun had walked in on him, cock in one hand and fingers between his spread thighs, teasing at his rim. 

“But you couldn’t wait. Could you?” 

Taehyun’s breath tickled the lobe of Kai’s ear and a peppering of kisses chased his words before Kai could manage to respond. Taehyun already knew, of course, knew that Kai had been too turned on to wait any longer. He’d caught him in the middle of it, his laptop open on the bed and the lewd sounds of the video still spilling from the speakers. Taehyun had closed it shut immediately before pouncing onto the bed and smacking Kai’s hands away from himself, telling him that he was a very bad boy who would not be allowed to come. Kai trembled as the kisses continued over his shoulders and down his spine while Taehyun dragged his fingers along Kai’s ribs, feeling each of the bones beneath his soft skin. 

“Could you?” Taehyun repeated as one of his hands slid down Kai’s navel and his long gingerly wrapped around Kai’s swollen length. 

“N-no.”

Taehyun squeezed his boyfriends cock, pumping it just a couple of times before allowing his hand to fall away. He felt torn between maintaining his dominant role and giving in to what he longed for. He knew that good things were always worth the wait, but, his own cock strained in defiance against his tight jeans, pleading with him to fold. Taehyun bit down on his lip, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

“My naughty boyfriend.” Taehyun felt his heart pounding as he resumed kisses so soft along Kai’s neck that he couldn’t help but feel impressed by his own composure. “And What happens to naughty boys?” 

Kai trembled, he felt himself part his lips but his throat felt impossibly tight and his tongue parched. Only a soft gasp was audible to Kai over the pounding of his heart, deep and heavy in his ears. Another gasp when Taehyun’s long fingers raked over his ribs and then over his navel. Kai’s hips twitched, he wanted to buck forward and rut his cock into his boyfriends hand - but he knew better. 

“I’ll tell you.” 

Taehyun's tone had shifted, his voice was deeper and his touch was gone. The couch shifted beneath Kai as Taehyun stood up, reaching for the plug and Kai couldn’t restrain the whimper that slipped from his mouth as everything became so clear - he was definitely going to be wearing the plug to the interview. A blushing pink colour bloomed all over him before Taehyun could even continue. 

“You’re going to wear this plug, and I’m going to have the remote.” 

The heat that was creeping over Taehyun's skin suddenly shifted to an anxious chill. He’d momentarily forgotten about the remote. Kai groaned, feeling rather nervous. 

“And you’re going to be my good, good boy.” 

Taehyun purred against the shell of his boyfriend's ear and Kai felt warm again. He had always been able to trust Taehyun, this would be no different. Taehyun dotted kisses over Kai’s shoulders and Kai felt himself relax even further. Taehyun’s nose brushed his earlobe and he quivered as his boyfriend gave him a gentle nudge and Kai knew without being told what Taehyun was asking him to do. 

“I’m going to be a good boy.” Kai whispered. 

Taehyun smiled against Kai’s skin and pressed one more kiss below his ear before pulling away. 

“We don’t have much time, let’s get you ready.” 

Taehyun reached for the bottle of lube, the lid opened with a clicking sound and Kai listened to the soft sounds that came from his boyfriend covering his fingers. Kai closed his eyes as he noticed his stomach flutter with the same nervous anticipation that he felt every time Taehyun was about to finger him. 

“Need you to relax for me, sweetheart…” 

Taehyun’s voice was gentle and Kai nodded his head a little as he drew a deep breath, feeling his body relaxing a little at the same time as Taehyun allowed his slippery fingers to move between his cheeks, sliding upwards from his perineum to his puckered rim. Kai felt noticed himself holding his breath again when Taehyun began to press gently against the sensitive skin. 

“Breathe, Baby.” Taehyun whispered, taking his time running his fingers along Kai’s puffy rim. “Colour?” 

“Green.” 

Kai moaned out as the first finger slipped inside, feeling his muscles clench around it, followed by kisses peppered along the back of his shoulders. 

“That’s it…” Taehyun cooed to his boyfriend as he slowly pumped his finger in and out, not pressing anywhere close to his prostate or wanting to spend an excessive amount of time. Just enough to ensure that he was prepared and not enough to turn him on to the point that the game would be ruined. Patience would be key. 

“Ready for a second?” Taehyun asked in a gentle tone and Kai nodded his silent response. 

Easily, a second finger joined the first, sliding past Kai’s rim and into his warmth. A trembling moan fell from parted lips as Taehyun slowly guided his fingers in and out, spreading his fingers gently to tame the tight muscles. After a few moments, Taehyun felt satisfied that his boyfriend was ready - it wasn’t an overly large plug, after all. 

“I’ve got you all ready, baby boy…” 

Taehyun’s hot breath tickled Kai’s ear as he leaned close before reaching for the already prepared toy. Trembles rippled through Kai like wind on water as he focused on his breathing and doing his best to relax. He felt so wound up, so already on the edge but knowing that if he was to let go at that moment, Taehyun would be upset. He only wanted to please him. 

“Ready?” 

Taehyun’s voice in Kai’s ear and then the feeling of his fingers moving delicately over his sensitive rim as he waited for his boyfriend's response.

“Ready.” 

Kai confirmed, his voice soft but sure. Taehyun smiled to himself and shivered a little as his mind reeled with thoughts about everything that was about to happen once the plug was in place. Carefully, he applied a little bit more of the lubricant to the toy and then guided the tip towards Kai’s pretty little hole. 

“Relax, baby.” 

Taehyun whispered and used his free hand to caress his lower back before pressing the toy inside of Kai. Groaning immediately, Kai bit down on his lip as the toy slipped inside of him, stretching his muscles just a little bit more than Tae’s fingers had. It burned, but only slightly and as he exhaled the breath he was holding, he found that the pain was already fading, easing into fullness that wasn’t uncomfortable, but wasn’t quite enough to satisfy him. Because the plug wasn’t very big, it didn’t reach his prostate and instead just left him feeling half-full. 

“Such a good boy.”

Taehyun whispered, his tone sweet like syrup and behind the words were kisses that he feathered between Kai’s shoulders and then trailed lower. After several deep breaths, Kai felt pretty well adjusted to the toy nestled snug inside of him. It wasn’t painful, it wasn’t too unpleasant, and just as he was starting to think that he was going to have a better handle on the situation than he had initially expected, a buzzing sensation from inside of him made him jump and cry out.

“Fuck!”

Taehyun sucked in a breath and then brought his palm not too gently down on his boyfriends backside, not at all impressed with his foul mouth.

“Naughty!”

Kai groaned, feeling every one of his senses heighten with the combination of the sting of the spank and the warm pleasure that came from the toy as it buzzed inside of him again, making his toes curl, his hips bucking forward as he fought the urge to rut down against the couch. He knew that Taehyun would definitely not approve of that.

“Remember.” 

Taehyun’s breath was hot against Kai’s ear and his fingers ghosted down his sides and over his hips. Kai trembled as he felt the tips of his boyfriends fingers skimming across the swell of his backside and then disappearing in the place where the two globes met. Gingerly, Taehyun pressed against the plug while simultaneously hitting the button on the remote that would make it buzz, not too strong but enough that Kai jumped and hissed. 

“You need to behave. Remember, you are not to come until we’re back in the dorm and I can fuck you.” 

His skin burned with heat, a little ashamed of just how easily Taehyun’s words alone could drive him into a flurry of sensations and feelings. All of them wretchedly naughty. Kai trembled, taking a deep breath and willing every fiber of his attention to focus on staying calm and remembering the rules instead of on the sensation of the plug inside of him and the notion that it could vibrate at any given moment under his boyfriends control.

“Yes sir.” He whispered.

Taehyun smiled. “Get dressed. We’re going to be late.”

—

Kai was the last one to get into the waiting van and he could feel Taehyun’s eyes watching his every move. To his great relief, his boyfriend had been merciful and the toy hadn’t buzzed a single time in the span of time it took to meet up with the rest of the group in the venue lobby and head out to the waiting vehicle. Inside the van, Kai got into the last seat, which was in the back with Beomgyu and Soobin. Yeonjun and Taehyun were sitting in the row in front and while Taehyun had been eager to look at him before, it now felt to Kai was though he was avoiding any eye contact as Kai kept glancing towards him. Despite the fact that they couldn’t talk - and especially not talk about their little secret - something about seeing his boyfriends face felt comforting to Kai. Instead, he settled back into his seat and closed his eyes, hoping that Taehyun would continue to be kind.

Bzzzz.

Kai jumped a little but was able to remain quiet as the toy stirred inside of him and he felt his cheeks flush as he glanced over, heart pounding wildly with fear that someone had heard, noticed. Fortunately, no one seemed to have noticed anything amiss and the van continued to make its way towards their destination - a television studio where they had a brief interview scheduled. Just as Kai was beginning to relax again, leaning against the side of the van and staring out the window, he felt another buzz from within him. Closing his eyes, he worried his lower lip between his teeth and let out a deep breath. He couldn’t help but feel a little more in control of the situation when suddenly the toy stirred again, this time decidedly stronger and Kai felt his cock harden. Moving his bag so that it rested on his lap, he looked towards the seat in front of him, feeling his cheeks burn when Taehyun’s dark eyes met his with a playful glimmer smoldering in the pools of dark chocolate. Taehyun smirked and Kai didn’t return the smile as the toy buzzed yet again and his cock pressed desperately against the metal zipper on his jeans. With a drop of mercy, Taehyun decided to leave the remote alone for the rest of the van ride, giving Kai just enough relief for his cock to soften and his breathing to return to a more regular pace. As the van pulled into the studio, Kai willed himself to remain focused on the interview. He was hopeful that it wouldn’t take too long and that they could be on their way - and on his way to some relief, starting with the removal of the damn plug. 

As the boys filed out of the van, Taehyun stole another glance towards Kai and slid his hand into his pocket. Kai tensed, expecting the toy within him to stir, but when nothing happened, he couldn’t help but wonder if Taehyun had been teasing him on purpose. Probably, he decided. With some good luck, the toy remained still while Kai followed the group through the television studio. He was quiet as he took a place in the middle of the pack, letting his other members do the talking and focusing on his breathing. Half of staying calm was breathing, he had always found, and he continued to inhale slowly and exhale carefully as he greeted the young woman who would be interviewing them and followed her into the area where they would be shooting.

Inside of the room it was set up to be comfortable and like a lounge, with two large couches and a couple of oversized chairs. The host took one of the chairs and Taehyun and Soobin sat on one couch while Kai followed Beomgyu and Yeonjun onto the other couch. Kai settled onto the seat closest to one side and looked towards Taehyun, noticing that he was staring right at the host and was smiling, looking calm and focused as usual, and thankfully, not focused on the remote in his pocket. 

The interview began and Kai found himself relaxing as the questions began and the toy remained still. Soobin, being the leader of the group, did most of the talking with Yeonjun adding a few things, knowing that the fans loved the fake maknae and his cuteness. When one of the questions focused on himself, Kai felt his heartbeat increase it’s pace once, and then again when he felt the weight of Taehyun’s stare land upon him. Breathing deeply, he responded to the question using every shred of his confidence and with his heart pounding in his ears, but the host grinned and moved on and the feeling of relief was the sweetest thing as he relaxed against the seat of the couch. 

Bzzz.  
Kai jumped as though he’d been shocked and when multiple heads swivelled in his direction, he quickly coughed into his sleeve and poked his head out with red cheeks.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. 

“You’re okay, Kai?” Yeonjun asked from beside him, reaching out and pressing his hand against Kai’s leg.

Kai trembled a little and fought the urge to move away from Yeonjun’s touch. With his cock half hard from the constant stimulation of the toy pressed against his walls, the last thing that he needed was any extra affection - even innocent touches because eyes might follow hands and then he’d really be in trouble. 

“I’m okay.” Kai nodded and gave him a smile, taking another deep breath and letting it out when Yeonjun looked away, seemingly satisfied with his response.

Kai took another breath before looking towards Taehyun, initially relieved when his boyfriend's eyes were focused on the host but after a moment, he looked over and Kai could feel his cheeks burn. He wanted to hold Taehyun’s gaze, wanted to try and relay the message to please, please, take it easy on him. Taehyun’s lips curled into the tiniest of smirks and Kai felt his heart pound a little harder, recognizing the mischievous glimmer in his boyfriend's eyes and feeling his body burn as though dozens of tiny flames had been lit just beneath his skin. Kai watched in horror as Taehyun casually slid his hand into his pocket, glancing away from Kai as he did so. Expecting the worst, Kai crossed his legs so that his thigh covered his crotch, knowing that if the toy stirred again, his erection would be obvious. There was no way he could hide the evidence of his arousal and with his body already so on edge, he knew that if the toy buzzed again he would be pushed that much closer to the edge.

Wearing the toy alone, felt naughty enough to keep Kai’s heartbeat strong and his senses heightened. It was far from an uncomfortable stretch, but it was just enough to be there and felt. Especially when he moved or changed positions in any way. The most challenging part of wearing the plug was the fact that Taehyun had the remote and that he had absolutely no control over what his boyfriend chose to do with it.

A minute had passed and the toy remained still and Kai felt himself able to relax enough to uncross his legs. Another five minutes and the short interview was concluding and Kai could feel his excitement to wrap things up increasing by the second. He couldn’t help but feel impatient when it felt as though the host wanted to make small talk for another few minutes. Kai knew that being anything but enthusiastic and outgoing could reflect poorly on him as an idol, so he focused on being professional the best he could and remained thankful for the fact that his boyfriend was choosing to be seemingly merciful - or perhaps knew just as well that if anything got out of hand, it would be not only Kai’s reputation on the line, but the entire groups. 

Back in the van, Kai chose the backseat again and Taehyun sat ahead of him, just as before. The traffic in Seoul was thick at the best of times, and that afternoon was no different, but Kai felt much more impatient about it than usual. Now that the interview was over and they were on their way back to the dorm, Kai found it harder to be calm. Squirming in the seat, the toy shifted and pressed against him, not reaching far enough to stimulate his prostate and just teasing at his sensitive walls and tugging at his rim a little. Suddenly, his phone buzzed from within the pocket of his jeans and he reached for it, finding with a burn on his cheeks that it was a message from Taehyun, of all people. Swallowing, he opened the message and allowed his eyes to scan over the words;

Can’t wait to feel how nice and ready that toy has made you for my dick ;)

Despite the fact that his boyfriend was no poet, the words had the desired effect on him and Kai felt a heat spread from his crotch to his thighs and upwards, burning over his cheeks as he let out a shaky breath. Of course, Taehyun chose that moment to swivel his head backwards and his eyes widened a little bit at the sight of his boyfriends flushed cheeks and parted lips.

“Kai, are you okay? You look flushed.” Taehyun cooed.

“Oh gosh.” Yeonjun turned in his seat beside Kai. “You look sick. Are you feeling okay?”

“I think you need to lie down.” Soobin added. “Take a nap when we get back and we’ll go out to dinner a little later.”

“I’m hungry.” Yeonjun pouted. 

“Then make some cup noodles.” Soobin responded. “We’ll go out as a group later, Kai needs some rest.” 

Yeonjun pouted, but accepted that Soobin’s word would be the final one. Kai sighed softly to himself, embarrassed that such a fuss was being made over him when he wasn’t ill at all, just incredibly turned on. Taehyun didn’t seem guilty at all though, looking backwards to cast Kai one last smirk before looking forward again and showing Soobin something on his phone. If only he knew, Kai thought to himself. 

Bzzz.

If only he could make it through the ride back.

Back at the dorm, Kai followed the other members inside the modestly sized apartment and watched as his friends began to disperse. Yeonjun went to the kitchen with Beomgyu on his tail, and Kai debated a drink for himself, as his mouth felt a little dry. Soobin headed to the bathroom and when finally Kai dared to look towards Taehyun, he found that his boyfriend was watching him with a satisfied smirk.

“I’m hungry.” Taehyun announced as casually as ever, but to Kai, the words were practically landmines. “I’m going to go to the kitchen.”

Kai felt as though he might scream or cry or just both. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself, knowing that he couldn’t allow his frustration to show. He hadn’t expected his boyfriend to delay things by having a snack and he was more than a little bit disappointed. Even if he felt a little childish about how impatient he was. But, he’d been wearing the plug for the better part of three hours and he’d been so patient. He’d been so good.

Taehyun slipped from the lounge area to the kitchen and Kai was left alone and still incredibly frustrated. And turned on. With a sigh, he decided to make his way to the bathroom, noticing that Soobin had left it a few moments before. 

After relieving himself in the bathroom, Kai sauntered down the hallway towards the bedroom that he shared with Taehyun, expecting to find it empty. He turned the doorknob slowly and slipped inside, jumping a little when he found Taehyun sitting cross legged on the bed, casually scrolling through his phone.

“There’s my pretty boyfriend.” Taehyun smiled. “Lock the door.”

Reaching behind him, Kai turned the lock on the door and then gave his boyfriend a shy smile, feeling his body quiver a little bit, his muscles tensing, tightening around the plug buried inside of him in anticipation of what was to come. However, Kai was a little confused, only because he had expected Tae to still be in the kitchen. “I thought you were having a snack?”

Taehyun smiled. “Turns out the kitchen didn’t have what I was after.”

Kai stared at Taehyun, blinking once. 

“Come here, pretty.” 

Taehyun’s voice was barely more than a whisper but it was all that Kai needed to hear before he was crossing the room, only the slightest tremble in his legs as his heart pounded with anticipation. 

“Pants off.” 

Taehyun commanded when Kai reached the foot of the bed and Kai didn’t pause at all as his hands moved to the button on his jeans, opening it up and unzipping them before pushing the tight material down over his toned thighs.Though he hadn’t explicitedly been asked, Kai whisked his shirt off in one quick motion as well, feeling the cool air of the room on his skin turn his nipples to hard little buds. Kai could sense the desire in Taehyun’s eyes as they washed over him, drinking him in all at once and then falling like a magnet to his red briefs.

“Looks wet.” Taehyun whispered, eyes moving up to meet Kai’s stare as he blushed. “You didn’t come, did you?”

Kai shook his head, Taehyun knew that his boyfriend always got wet, was a sensitive baby. But, he also loved to tease Kai. Kai could tease a little bit, too. “N-no. Was a good boy for hyung.”

Taehyun quivered visibly at the use of the honorific and Kai wanted to smile but bit his lip instead. Taehyun stepped towards him, filling the space between them and then ducking his head close to his boyfriend's neck, peppering kisses over the sensitive skin until Kai was trembling. 

“Always a good boy for hyung.” Taehyun cooed, his voice warm against Kai’s earlobe and the sweetness of the praise made Kai feel tingles all over. The kisses continued, Taehyun’s lips travelling a path down Kai’s neck and over his shoulders and then back again, and when he was near his earlobe, the plug suddenly vibrated - hard.

Kai let out a strangled moan as his knees trembled, threatening to give way and Taehyun chuckled quietly as his strong arms wrapped around his sweet boyfriend, keeping him steady.

“I’ve got you.” Taehyun soothed, peppering a few more kisses. “Why don’t you get on the bed for hyung.” 

Without words, Kai slid his body onto the bed, adjusting one stack of pillows so that he could lean into it on his arms and a second to slide under his hips. Just the way he knew Taehyun liked best. And surely, Taehyun’s eyes followed each of Kai’s movements, waiting until his boyfriend was on his hands and knees and fully naked to finally, lazily tug his shirt off, as casually as if time didn’t matter in the least. Kai willed his heart to slow to match the deep breaths he was pulling, fought every urge to tell Taehyun to just hurry up, knowing if he dared utter such a thing, it would all be over in a blink. So he waited. Waited while Taehyun leisurely undid his pants and pushed them over his thighs, the material too snug against his skin to fall on its own accord. Waited, with his eyes mostly closed and drawing slow breaths while Taehyun hooked his thumbs in the sides of his black briefs and slid them over his thighs. The floor creaked a little as Taehyun took a few steps towards him and then got onto the bed. Time felt as though it had slowed to a stop as Kai felt the mattress shift beneath him, felt the weighted presence of his boyfriends body behind his and finally, the familiar touch of hands that he knew so well, fingers that he loved, trailing down his ribs.

“You’ve been so good.” Taehyun’s voice was sweet and thick like honey, pouring easily from his lips and into Kai’s ear, lips just a whisper from a sensitive earlobe.

Kai shivered, anticipating everything that was to come, mind racing in a thousand directions with wonder about what his boyfriend might do next, but knowing that anything he chose would be incredible. It was something delicious to turn over all of his control to someone else, something that gave him a thrill that spread across every one of his limbs and ignited a desire to submit that he didn’t know he possessed before Taehyun. 

“I’m going to reward you.” Taehyun murmured. “Colour?”

“Green.”

Kai’s whispered response before Taehyun brought his lips to the back of his boyfriends shoulders, beginning a trail of kisses that snaked down over the honeyed skin of his back, along the indents of his spine and finally, the small of his back. Kai shivered with anticipation, felt his cheeks clench around the plug still nestled inside of him knowing that Taehyun could see it any time he chose to look. Soft fingertips skimmed over the back of Kai’s thighs and upwards, over the swell of his behind and pausing for just a moment before slowly drawing his cheeks apart, pulling a shaky breath as he took in the sight.

“That’s so hot.” He whispered, his tone full of awe that made Kai blush, pleased that wearing the plug had such an effect on his dominant boyfriend. 

Seconds later, fingers followed where eyes had wandered before and slid between Kai’s cheeks, brushing over his perineum and upwards, over the end of the rubber plug that protruded. Carefully, he gave a little push, nudging it further into Kai and the younger boy moaned as his head dipped lower, closer to the pillow and he fought the urge to push his hips backwards, to rut into the touch and seek more. Kai was already so hard, his cock stretching towards his navel and dribbling a slow trail that would eventually drip onto the bed as well. 

Messy.

The second time that Taehyun pushed against the plug, he was a little less careful and Kai’s moan was much louder, increasingly desperate.

“P-please…” He stuttered, unable to resist the urge to push his hips backwards.

“Shh.” Taehyun soothed. “I’ll take this out for you, baby. Stay still for me.”

Kai shivered as Taehyun’s fingers dipped between his cheeks once more. Closed his eyes as he felt Taehyun grasp the end of the plug, anticipated the way it would feel sliding out of him and felt his muscles tense up a little bit. Taehyun gave a gentle tug, but Kai’s body resisted, tightening up and he let out a short, choked moan.

“Relax.” Taehyun soothed. “Relax for hyung.”

Kai drew a deep breath and Taehyun tried again, this time waiting until Kai exhaled before he began to slowly pull the plug out. Kai trembled, his muscles resisted a little but allowed the plug to slip from inside of him with an embarrassing little sound that caused Taehyun’s breath to hitch.

“Fuck…” 

The plug was tossed away and within milliseconds, Taehyun was right behind Kai, pulling his cheeks wide apart and putting him on full display, His pretty pink hole was stretched and relaxed from wearing the plug, looking so ready to be filled that Taehyun knew that he couldn’t wait any longer. Trembling hands reached for a condom as well as his familiar bottle of lube.

“P-please… Tae… “ Kai whimpered, feeling uncomfortably empty now that the plug had been removed and his thighs were spread, his body fully on display and his hole clenching around nothing, so obvious without Kai’s desperate begging that he needed to be filled.

As soon as the condom was rolled on, Taehyun applied a generous layer of lube to his cock and then to his fingers before climbing back behind Kai on the bed.

“Are you ready?” 

Taehyun was already bringing his slicked fingers to Kai’s hole before he could answer, knowing fully well that the younger boy was more than ready. Kai groaned as he felt a finger on his rim, teasing around the puffy edge and making him squirm against the touch. Despite knowing what Kai wanted, he waited until he actually heard it, teasing his finger along his boyfriends rim for another few seconds before he finally responded.

“P-please hyung. I’m ready…”

Taehyun bit into his lip to suppress a groan of his own accord while his finger slid into his Kai’s hole. He was already loose enough to be fucked because of the plug stretching him open all day, but, Taehyun wanted to be sure there was enough lube. In his opinion, you could always use a little more. Things were better wetter, if you will. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Kai. He liked things rough, but he never wanted for it to really, truly hurt. Kai moaned loudly as Taehyun slid his finger in and out for a few moments, stretching him a little but not nearly enough for his liking. A second finger joined the first and Kai closed his eyes, enjoying the stretch a little more. Still not as much as he knew he’d enjoy Taehyun’s thick cock sliding into him. His own cock was perhaps a little below average, something that Taehyun had never made him feel bad about, he called it pretty and loved to have it in his mouth. Still, Kai appreciated that Taehyun’s cock was thicker, it was so good for topping, something that he never did and it was especially appreciated when it was sliding inside of him. Desperately, Kai wanted to reach between his legs and use his hand to relieve some of the tightness in his hard cock, but he knew that Taehyun wouldn’t want him to touch himself, not without permission. The two fingers worked him open for another moment before drawing away and Kai was thankful that Taehyun seemed just as desperate as he felt himself.

“How do you want it?” Taehyun’s voice was soft, warm against his ear and filled with sweetness, a contrast to the dominance that he exerted and Kai appreciated that no matter what, Taehyun still put Kai’s needs first.

Despite Taehyun’s sweetness, what Kai wanted was anything but wholesome. There were times that they had slow, careful lovemaking sessions, but that was definitely not what he wanted in the moment. With the plug inside of him all day, teasing and leaving him only the slightest bit satisfied, he wanted everything he could get. He’d waited for what felt like ages for Taehyun to make him feel good, and he wanted his boyfriend to feel as good as possible, as well. He deserved it just as much for being the one to think of this idea in the first place. 

“You can be rough with me, hyung…” 

Taehyun groaned, feeling his mindset shift into something darker at the whispering urges of his boyfriend. Without any further pause, Tae lined up the thick head of his cock against the rim of Kai’s hole. 

“Deep breath, baby boy…”

Kai took a shuddering breath and Taehyun pushed all the way inside in one swift thrust, causing a breathy cry to slip from his boyfriends beautifully parted lips. Taehyun’s trembling fingers grasped Kai’s hips and pulled him backwards as he drew out slightly, thrusting back inside roughly and pulling another moan from the boy beneath him.

“F-fuck…” Kai gasped, his entire body soaring with pleasure as Taehyun thrust into him in quick, but careful thrusts. 

Kai’s fingertips clutched at the sheets, again, considering the idea of reaching between his legs to stroke himself in tempo with his boyfriends thrusting but deciding that he better not risk it. The last thing he wanted to do was earn a punishment that would deny him the chance to come. Taehyun chose that moment to change the angle of his thrusts a little bit and this time when he guided himself inside of Kai, the head of his cock brushed right over the younger boys prostate and he cried out sharply.

“Did I find it?” Taehyun whispered. “Does that feel good?” He thrust carefully a few more times, accenting the way he moved his hips so that he could brush against Kai’s prostate with even more accentuation,

“Y-yes…”

“Good. Because you’re going to come untouched.”

Kai groaned, his eyes shut tightly and he took a deep breath. He had been fairly sure that Taehyun was going to ask him to do just that and yet it still felt challenging to know that he was unable to touch himself at all. Taehyun continued to thrust behind him, filling him with quick strokes that continued to tease his prostate, pushing him closer and closer to an edge he’d been yearning for all day. It was so much and not enough, all at the same time and as Kai gripped at the cotton sheets in his hands he wondered if he could handle it. A swift thrust against his prostate brought another warm wave of pleasure that started at his thighs and washed over him and he could feel a steady stream of precum dripping down his shaft and soaking the sheets. Kai felt his body shift a little bit, his hips rutting down, his hard cock pressing into the pillow that he’d placed there and while he knew that Taehyun would be anything but pleased about the fact he was grinding a pillow like a bitch in heat, he felt as though he couldn’t control himself any longer. 

“Look at you.” Taehyun snickered, slowing his thrusts for a moment. “Desperate slut. Is my cock not enough for you?” His tone shifted so easily from sweet into a dusky growl.

“It is.” Kai groaned, willing his hips to keep still as he sunk his teeth into his lower lip instead. He was past the point of desperation and he could feel the prick of hot, fresh tears stinging his eyes. He did not want to cry. He just felt so overwhelmed, so overstimulated, it was so much. Almost too much. He tried to take another breath but choked a little, feeling a sob caught in his throat as a rogue tear slipped past his eye and made its way down his cheek. 

“Baby boy…” Taehyun soothed. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” 

Kai breathed. “Just…” His words trailed off. 

But Taehyun knew. Knew what his baby needed. Gingerly, one hand slid around Kai’s thighs and knocked the pillow out of the way. Carefully, long, familiar fingers wrapped around Kai’s shaft and the simple touch was so good that Kai felt like he might come right away. Instead he moaned loudly, body trembling as Taehyun began to stroke him gently, carefully, and in just the way Kai needed.

“I’ve got you.” Taehyun whispered. 

Kai groaned, closing his eyes again and pushing his hips backwards when Taehyun began to thrust again. Though his movements were decidedly more gentle, his strokes were deep, his hard cock brushing over his swollen prostate with every thrust and with his hand stroking him slowly, his thumb teasing the leaking slit on his head, Kai knew he wasn’t going to last.

“I’m…”

Taehyun smiled, unable to shake the confidence that he felt knowing that he was able to wind Kai up so tightly and undo him again just as easily. It was almost enough pleasure just to get Kai off in itself, Taehyun’s own orgasm was always second. But Kai made it so good that it didn’t matter. Taehyun gripped Kai’s cock with a little more fervence, squeezing it as he stroked it and teased his fingers over the head, enjoying the wetness that had gathered there, Kai was always so messy and Taehyun loved him for it. Feeling the warm, slickness covering his hand and making the slide easy as he stroked, Taehyun thrust a little faster into Kai, feeling his muscles tightening around him as Kai’s whimpering increased in both pitch and desperation, becoming nothing more than breathy gasps as Taehyun brushed his prostate again and again. He knew that Taehyun was holding on the very edge and holding on from the way his muscles tightened around him again and again.

“Come for hyung”

With that, Kai let out a strangled cry and came all over Taehyun’s hands in four hot spurts, body quaking from the effort. Taehyun groaned, stroking Kai through the orgasm as he continued to thrust into him, chasing his own release. Seconds later, he came himself, feeling Kai’s muscles squeezing him, as though milking every drop from him as he released into the condom. 

Kai whimpered and let out a breathy “N-no….” as Taehyun began to slide his now softening cock from him.

“Need to clean you up, baby.” Taehyun whispered, peppering kisses over Kai’s shoulders until the younger boy softened and allowed his body to crumple into the sheets.

“Hurry up.” Kai pouted. “Want snuggles.” 

Taehyun rolled his eyes a little and smirked to himself as he hurried to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and return with a warm, wet washcloth to clean his needy boyfriend up with. As sexy as Kai could be one moment, he was all soft the next, needing lots of cuddles and assurance. Taehyun didn’t mind, he loved every part of his boyfriend and enjoyed snuggling him in the sleeply, lazy hours that followed sex as much as he loved enjoying him in much more carnal ways only moments before. 

Kai had already wrapped the blankets around himself when Taehyun had returned, giving him a lazy smile from the thick, down filled pillows and opening up the duvet to let him inside.

“Roll over.” Taehyun kissed Kai’s nose.

Kai rolled onto his belly and sighed softly as Taehyun brought the wash cloth between his cheeks and cleaned him up. He felt so loved and cared for when Taehyun took his time to care for him in ways like this and when he was finished, it was even more of a comfort to be pulled into his strong, familiar arms.

With a soft sigh, Kai nuzzled his face into Taehyun’s chest and pressed a gentle kiss to the space over his heart.

“Hyung?” Kai whispered.

Taehyun carded his long fingers through Kai’s inky hair and gave him a half smile as a response.

“Love you.” 

“Love you too, baby boy.”


	3. Good Boy, Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fulfilled for pearl_sparkle

“So you all have nicknames that the fans gave you, is that correct?” James Corden’s voice filled Ellie’s bedroom as she tucked her legs beneath herself as she watched the camera pan towards Taehyung, it’s focus resting on his familiar brown eyes, framed by loose, messy curls.

“I’m good boy.”

Ellie smiled. Her good boy. 

It was nearly a month later when Ellie was finally sharing a room with her sweet Tae, watching him quietly as he enjoyed the meal that she had spent all afternoon preparing. Taehyung was always so grateful for a meal that wasn’t from a restaurant when he got home from traveling and the simple dinner of bulgogi beef and rice was no exception, with him licking and smacking his lips between bites. 

“Was it good, sweet pea?” Ellie asked as Taehyung plucked the last grains of saucy rice from his bowl. 

“Delicious, Noona.” He said. “Thank you.” He added, more softly. 

Ellie smiled, watching without words as Taehyung picked himself up as well as the dishes from the table, carrying them from the table and to the sink without being asked. 

“What are we doing tonight?” He asked with curious eyes as he sauntered back towards the now empty table. 

“Just a night in?” Ellie suggested, her mind overflowing with all of the things she couldn’t wait to do to her sweet boy. 

“That would be wonderful, noona.” 

Ellie beamed, feeling a tingle between her legs as her eyes swam over his body, looking for changes. Had he lost weight? She’d missed him, and the desire to touch him, taste him, feel him pressed against her was almost overwhelming. 

“Why don’t you go have a shower, and then noona will help you with your lotion?” 

Taehyung nodded, his eyes sparkling with a delight that matched his boxy grin. Padding across the room in bare feet, he met her and took her hands in his, fingers feeling so large against hers as he pulled her close and kissed her. It was only the briefest meeting of their lips before he drew back and turned for the bathroom, leaving her heart pounding and aching for more. 

A few moments later, Ellie heard the sound of water running from behind the closed bathroom door. As she flitted around the kitchen, tidying the last remains of their meal, she tried her best to suppress the thought of Tae’s naked body under the spray of the shower. 

Even though she knew that she should have become accustomed to his long absences in the two years that had passed since they had become a couple, it still ached every time he left. A lot had changed in those two years. As the popularity of the group exploded the traveling had become more frequent and the durations had been extended. With each hurried, rushed goodbye in a car at the airport, she anticipated the returning hello at the security gate that much more, knowing that his eyes were searching the sea of waiting people for her and her alone. 

Ellie was waiting for him on the queen sized bed when Taehyung appeared, wearing only a black towel tied snug around his slim hips. 

“Feel better?” Ellie whispered, pushing one of his wet curls away from where it had fallen into his eyes.

Taehyung nodded, his eyes on hers as he sat down beside her on the bed and gave her a shy smile.

“I got new lotion.”

Taehyung leaned over the side of the bed just enough to read into his leather shoulder bag, which had been deposited at the foot of the bed. 

“Show noona.”

Taehyung handed her a black pot and her eyes immediately swam over the label, taking in the words. It was “Sympathy for the Skin” from Lush Cosmetics and as she carefully twisted the lid off, immediately, she was surrounded by the warm aroma of vanilla and a hint of sweet, ripe banana. All at once, her mind was swimming with visions of her hands smoothing over his skin, feeling every inch of him and all of his trembling reactions. 

“Towel off.”

Taehyung jumped a little bit, though her intention hadn’t been to startle him, he just always responded so swiftly to her. Always such a good boy. She watched intently as he lifted his body from the bed and whisked the towel away from his hips with a flick of his wrist. Against her willpower, her eyes moved towards his centre, as if drawn there by a magnet. Taehyung shivered as he followed the path of her eyes, his half hard cock jumping slightly beneath her focused gaze.

“Sit on the bed, my love.” 

Taehyung moved with the fluidity of a dancer, padding acrossing the thick carpet on the floor before dropping onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in the middle with his eyes on her. Ellie felt herself quivering a little beneath his gaze, she could see the quiet curiosity in his expression and could hear all of his questions that had been left unsaid. Beyond that, however, she saw something that was etched even deeper. Trust.

Ellie had had him so many ways before. At the beginning of their relationship, their touches had been soft, curious and explorative, almost as though he’d never been with anyone before. She’d never asked. As they learned each other's bodies, Ellie got to know that even if she was the only one who had had other partners, Tae was like no one she had ever been with before. He’d been so shy, the first time he’d asked her to really take control of him, though she’d been less surprised to hear it than he had expected her to be.

Ellie had noticed the way that he would always ask for her permission before touching her. How if given the choice, she was always the one to be on top during their couplings. 

Still, nothing had quite prepared her for the way that she had felt the first time he’d asked her to spank him. It had almost never happened at all, but she'd walked in on him taking matters into his own hands, per se. The laptop had slammed shut before Ellie had caught any hint of sound, but the look on his face and the redness of his cheeks spoke volumes about what her boy had been up to.

“Show noona.”

Taehyung had shaken his head, embarrassed with his eyes on his lap. She asked him again, and again. But Taehyung was stubborn. The more he had resisted, the more she wanted, no, needed to know. 

In a more firm voice; “Taehyung” She had repeated. “Show noona what you were watching. You don’t want to be a bad boy, do you?”

“No.” Taehyung had finally responded. “Just nervous. About what you might think.”

Part of her had ached, because no matter what he had been watching, it wouldn’t change the way she felt about him.

“Noona just wants to know what you like, sweet pea.”

Taehyung had blushed deeper, but passed the laptop over to her, now open with the video paused. Ellie tucked a piece of her thick, dark brown hair behind her ear and then while holding her breath, pressed the ‘play’ button. A scene with a submissive boy laying across the lap of an older woman. Ellie had felt a tingle between her legs and pressed her thighs together more snugly as the woman’s hand came down against the boys bottom. Ellie moaned. Taehyung did, too.

“Is that what you want noona to do to you?” 

A simple nod, and then everything had changed. Just like that.

Ellie picked up the lotion from where Taehyung had left it on the bed and then met his eyes with her own one more time before gingerly climbing onto his lap as gracefully as she could. With one thigh on either side of his legs, she lowered herself until she was straddling him, their lips dangerously close to brushing, but instead, he spoke.

“Noona.” Taehyung whispered as his long fingers, his smooth hands, caressed over her sides. “Missed you.” He added as his fingertips danced over the small of her back. 

She squirmed. “I missed you too.” She leaned forward and kissed his mouth, feeling his lips move slowly against hers, his tongue washing over her lower lip, seeking entrance.

With a groan, she allowed his tongue to slip between her lips, deepening the kiss as she pushed herself a little more firmly against him, feeling the tip of his cock brushing her still clothed tummy and she could tell that he was now fully hard. As much as she ached to just wrap her fingers around his girthy shaft, she pulled herself back instead, just enough to break the kiss and attend to the task at hand.

“Let’s take care of you.” Ellie spoke softly as she dipped her fingers into the pot of thick lotion, cool against her skin.

Taehyung let out a heavy sigh when she touched him again, long fingers spread as she started first on his shoulders, working the lotion into his tanned skin. Ellie watched as his eyelids fluttered closed while her hands travelled down his arms next, feeling the tight muscles in his biceps twitch and flex slightly as she massaged into them. As Ellie’s hands wandered over his ribs, Taehyung trembled slightly, a low chuckling growl sound vibrating from his throat.

“Mmh?” She asked, guiding one hand a little higher and allowing the nail of her pinky to graze his tiny chocolate brown coloured nipple.

“Tickles, noona…” His voice was airy and light.

Ellie smiled, swallowing the urge to grind her hips down against him and feel his cock against her core. In a skirt that rested just above her knees, the fabric had slid up on her milky thighs, leaving them bare where their skin met.on his lap and against his legs. Every inch of her body wanted his, but, she was determined to remain in control of the situation because she wanted the night to be all about him.

Taehyung bit down on his lip as her hands skimmed down his sides again, pausing to re-apply a layer of lotion and then returning, shuffling her body backwards just enough to make room. Ellie loved his thighs, she always had, and as she massaged the lotion into his muscles, strong from dancing, she thought about all the times she had kissed every inch of them that she could reach. When she was done with his legs, she slid off of his lap and pecked the tip of his nose with her lips.

“Turn around, sweet pea.” 

Without words, Taehyung adjusted himself so that his broad shoulders faced her. Ellie couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering down his spine, admiring the contrast of his slim waist against his wide shoulders. She was sure that she could admire him all night without growing bored of every expanse of him, she knew his body as well as the back of her hand but somehow seeing him naked always felt as exciting as it had the first time. Sometimes, it still amazed her that someone that looked like him could consider someone like her enough, but he had promised her too many times that she was beautiful to know better than to question him now.

With a fresh layer of banana scented lotion, her hands returned to his skin, massaging the tense muscles in his shoulders. She savoured every contented sigh that she pulled from him as she worked at the knots beneath his skin long after the lotion had been absorbed. A particularly throaty groan came from him when Ellie dug her fingers into a tense spot on his lower back. A warm wave of fresh desire washed over her as his tiny groans and sighs came again and again. Pressing her thighs together, she felt the slightest bit of friction against her core and her mind began to reel. All at once, her thoughts shifted from the innocent massage to something darker.

The last time she had spanked him had been about a week before he had left to travel to the United States. There were usually two occasions that called for a spanking. One, was when Taehyung himself asked for one. Two, was when Ellie decided that his behavior called for one. As a punishment. The last time had been the latter rather than the former. 

Sometimes, Ellie was convinced that he did things out of character, out of line, on purpose, just to earn a punishment. That day had been no exception. He’d been late, and Tae was never more than a few seconds late, much the less forty five minutes she’d been waiting with dinner ready on the stove in her apartment. When finally he did arrive, he had brought Jungkook, an unexpected and even less invited guest. Ellie had pushed down her annoyance long enough to serve both boys a plate full of food, however when she caught a glimpse of Tae’s cheeky smile, all of her self control went out the window.

She’d taken him to her room and given him twenty spanks, surely loud enough for Jungkook to hear. When she’d pushed Tae back out into the dining room, Jungkook acted as though he hadn’t heard a thing, eagerly showing Taehyung something in a game on his Switch. But, he’d left as soon as he saw the first easy opportunity and Ellie felt a little amused at the fact he had a hard time looking into her eyes as he said goodbye to them. 

Although the spanking had been his idea to begin, she had to admit that with every revisit to the activity, she found herself craving it, perhaps even more than Taehyung himself.

Hoping to distract her mind, Ellie dipped her fingers into the lotion and returned her attention to his shoulders - that no matter how long she seemed to massage, remained tense. Ellie wished that her sweet boy could live a life with less stress but she also knew that he cherished every moment with his group. She knew that nothing else made his heart race the way being on stage did. Well, almost nothing. 

“Tae?” She paused her hands with her thumb near the nape of his neck. 

“Yes, noona?” 

“I want you over my lap.” 

Taehyung spun around on the bed to face her, eyes wide and full of questions. Thick lips slightly parted in the cutest part, but he remained quiet, looking deliciously confused and completely adorable. 

“But, what did I do? He whispered.

Ellie raised her brow, feeling her heart pounding wildly as she willed herself to remain calm, to stay in character. 

“I believe I asked you to get on my lap, not question me.”

“Yes, noona.” He breathed.

Within seconds, the weight of his warm body, spread over her thighs with his adorable backside just begging for her attention as he wiggled his hips in a bid to get comfortable. And probably to tease her, as well. She could tell that he was enjoying this just as much as she was from the state of his half hard cock, pressed against her inner thigh and twitching. 

The room fell silent, weighted with anticipation and Taehyung trembled, remaining quiet as he waited patiently despite the fact that his mind was anything but calm. A hurricane raged between his ears and behind eyelids that had fallen closed. Confused, because he had been trying his very best to be good from the moment he had turned up at her apartment, clutching a bouquet of her favourite lilies. Stronger than the confusion, ran deeper, the undercurrent of trust. Whatever she wanted to give him, he would take. He’d turned over his body along with every ounce of his trust on countless occasions, to her, and tonight would be no different. Another deep breath and he felt himself relax just a smidge before feeling the caress of her fingers on the small of his back and there went his heart pounding again. 

“I want to spank you. Is that okay, sweet pea?” 

Ellie drew small circles on his lower back, feeling her breathing quicken as she awaited his response. What if he said no? She would be okay with it, of course, but she would worry about why he hadn’t been willing. He’d always given himself over to her, and yet waiting for the confirmation always made her antsy.

“Of course, noona…” Taehyung’s voice faded away, punctuated by a soft inhale of breath and she could tell that there was more he wanted to say, wanted to ask, but had decided against it. A good, trusting boy. 

“How many do you think?” 

She had put some of the control back into his hands, giving him the option to pick just a couple or to really draw it out. Ellie didn’t mind either option, mostly just relishing in the fact that someone like him, so wonderful, wanted her to make him feel this way. She knew that this vulnerable side of him was a side that no one else knew. Their own little secret. Something only for her.

“Um…” Taehyung paused, the room falling silent again.

She could hardly fault him for being unsure when she had been the one to spring the entire idea on him in the first place. On one hand, she loved when their sessions ran long, when he broke into what they referred to as his “sub space”. The first time it had happened, the tears had startled her, filled her with regret and concern that they had one too far. But, Taehyung had assured her, it was okay. He was a sensitive soul and crying came naturally to him, and he promised her that he cried when he felt good, like he did in the moment. He told her again and again that the tears felt like a relief, wet against his cheeks and he felt so safe when she kissed them away. And as wonderful and emotional as all of that was, Ellie wasn’t certain she wanted to take it that far tonight. Tonight, would be a little lighter, and all about making him feel good. 

“How about seven?” She suggested.

“Seems fitting.” He agreed.

“I want you to count them for me, okay, sweet pea?”

Taehyung squirmed a little, his cock twitching against her thigh as if in response to her voice and Ellie felt another tugging from within herself to touch him, to really feel him, to take him inside of her and ride him until they came together. A shiver, at the memory of how good he’d felt the last time, when she’d talked him into taking her from behind. It had been a first for them, despite the fact that they had taken much wilder paths in the bedroom before. Still, Taehyung had been hesitant, insisting that he liked to see her face when they made love. And she loved the way he would tenderly thrust inside of her, eyes locked on hers as he moved his hips in deep, careful strokes. But, as lovely as it was, it was never enough. She wanted it rough, she wanted to feel him take charge, take what he needed from her, because she was so willing to give. And after much coaxing, he had agreed to try. 

He’d been apprehensive at first, but before long, the feeling of his fingers digging into her hips, taking her hard and rough exactly the way she had wanted, was more than she could have ever even imagined it would be. Since then, all she could think about was him taking her that way again.  
“Yes, noona. I’ll count.”

Ellie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and drew a deep breath, feeling the tickle of nerves within her chest that always seemed to show up just before they ever began a scene. Before she could allow the thoughts any further development, she knew it was time to start.

“Breathe for me.” She reminded him, feeling the tightness of his muscles in his body where their skin met.

Obedient as ever, Taehyung took a deep breath and as she heard the soft sigh of his exhale, Ellie raised her hand and brought her palm down on his bottom. Not too hard, but just enough to elicit a gasp and a twitch.

“One.” He breathed.

One down, six to go, she thought to herself as her eyes wandered over his smooth, exposed skin. His right cheek had a hint of blush where her hand had made contact and the thought of turning it a darker shade made her shiver. She wanted to cross her legs, feeling the dampness gathering there and the tightness of her arousal but she pushed her thighs closer together, beneath the weight of his body and swallowed the temptation to end it all now and beg him to take her. Instead, she raised her hand a second time and brought it down onto the same cheek that was already blushing up at her.

“Two.”

When he breathed in, she could feel it against her legs. The second spank had been very similar to the first, not too hard, they were just getting warmed up, after all. She decided that the third, however, he would feel. She wanted to hear something other than the counting. 

“Deep breath, Tae.”

Taehyung drew a heavy breath in, eyes closed tightly and lips set in the most delicious little pout. So sweet and kissable. He looked so perfectly poised and prepared for what she was about to deliver and it was almost a shame that she wanted to make him feel the sting. He was such a good boy, but naughy too, loving every second of this as much as she was. With a little shiver, Ellie raised her hand and when it came down, Taehyung jumped and hissed.

“Aish… noona.” He gasped, trembling hard.

She held her breath for a moment, torn between multiple instinctive reactions. First, the urge to ask him if he was okay. The words were right there on her tongue as she glanced down at the reddened skin and wondered if perhaps she had taken things too far. Had she been too rough? Of course, they had a safeword to guard from such instances, but it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility that he would slip and forget to say it. Still, it was the second voice of her intuition that told her that the fact that they had done this so many times before had strengthened the roots of their trust. She wanted to hear him say it, to be sure, before she took things any further, she decided.

“Colour, Tae?”

“Green…” Taehyung whispered. “Green. Green. Green.” 

Ellie smiled, canine teeth sinking into her lip to suppress the smile she felt at her sweet boys pleas of encouragement. As her eyes swam over his body she wondered again how this impossibly wonderful being wound up being her own sweet TaeTae. Heart pounding wildly and her confidence renewed, she brought her palm down quickly against his bottom, not quite as rough as the last, third, spank but the unexpectedness of it caused him to cry out.

“I told you to count. We were on three.” She reminded him.

And then one more spank for good measure.

“Three.” He gasped, with his shoulders shaking. 

As his body quivered, his thighs tensed, the muscles tightening as his hips dipped low. His cock, now fully hard, was pressed snug against her inner thigh and dripping a sticky mess against her bare skin that she pretended to mind a lot more than she actually did. The warm, wet reminder of his arousal was all of the assurance she needed to know that he was enjoying this as much as she was.

“DIrty boy, making a mess on noona’s leg.” 

He whimpered.

“Shh.” She cooed, caressing his lower back in slow, lazy swoops with just her fingertips. She looked down at him, observing the way his eyes were closed, lips parted softly, fully enveloped in his safe space. 

“I”ve missed you, noona.” He whispered.

Ellie breathed, feeling her heart quicken in a way unlike the others. A different sort of excitement that tugged at her heart and flooded her in emotion. 

“I’ve missed you too, sweet pea.”

Sliding her fingers along his spine, she gazed down at the expanse of tanned skin spread across her lap. Eyes wandered over each of his freckles, over the mole on his left shoulder and to each curl of hair, damp and clinging to the nape of his neck. She knew the map of his body by heart and yet it was still so enchanting to savour every inch of him, to just take him in and explore. 

“Missed… this.” 

Taehyung whimpered as she trailed her fingers slowly down his spine and then suddenly, pulled her hand away, returning it with a spank that made him jump. 

“This?” She teased, biting her lip again as she smiled to herself, knowing that if Taehyung could see her face, he would know that she was the one who had really missed this. 

“Yes! Four!” He added quickly.

“Good boy.” 

She was able to keep her words and her tone smooth and fluid, dripping in the confidence she held knowing that she was the only one that ever got to see this side of Taehyung. And how lucky she was. Ellie felt him exhale and chose that moment to raise her hand again.

“Five!”

Only two spanks left to go and Ellie knew that she wanted to make them count. Smoothing her hands over the mall of his back, she waited until she felt the cadence of his breathing become more slow and at that precise moment, another spank, decidedly harder than any other that had preceded it, but still far from what she knew he was capable of handling. 

“Six.” His voice shook a little bit as he spoke.

“You’re almost there.” Her voice was barely louder than a whisper. “Are you sore?

“No, noona.”

Ellie groaned softly, knowing from the redness of his skin and the extra spanks that she had administered, that there was no way he was feeling anything less than a little bit tender. But, despite the discomfort, overpowered the fact that he wanted to be a good boy for her. As her eyes swam over his skin, she knew that he was more than well deserving of a reward when they were through. 

“Noona’s good boy.” She murmured. “Noona is going to make you feel so good after this as a reward for being so good.” 

And then she spanked him one last time, harder than all of the rest.

“S-seven!”

The room was mostly quiet, save for the sound of Taehyung’s heavy, shaky breathing. Ellie took a deep breath herself, feeling her heart racing as she glanced down at his bottom and at the redness that she had caused. The skin was angry looking and her stomach twisted a little bit, a hint of regret and worry but more so, the desire to take care of him and soothe him.  
“Noona’s good boy.” She whispered, trailing her finger along his spine and feeling him quiver beneath her touch.

Taehyung sighed, his head bowing a little bit before her touch reached his neck, fingers raking into the softness of his hair. Ellie knew that one of his favourite things was to have his hair played with, and she was always more than happy to oblige this. Running her fingers slowly through his dark locks, she admired how thick and soft it was, still damp from his shower and smelling like his mint shampoo. 

“I love you so much. Did you know that?” She cooed. 

Instead of responding with words, Taehyung sat up, his cheeks flushed and his eyes full of desperation when they found hers. He adjusted himself so that he was sitting on her lap, face close to hers, the smell of his breath was sweet from having just brushed his teeth. Before she could say anything, he leaned closer and kissed her slowly, carefully.

“I love you too.” He whispered, pulling away from the kiss. “So much.” He added, with the cutest of tiny smiles.

Glancing downwards, her eyes fell upon his cock, hard and straining. The first time she had seen him, her breath had caught in her throat. From feeling him through his clothes, she knew that he was probably above average sized but seeing him was something else entirely. The first time he had slid into her, the stretch had burned in the most wonderful of ways. It always felt especially good after a long absence as well. Even though she pleasured herself, none of her toys filled her the way that he did. As turned on as she was, just gazing at his cock, she remembered the redness of his bottom and decided that she needed to take care of him in that way before anything else.

“Tae, baby.” Ellie pecked his mouth between her words. “Why don’t you lay down on your tummy and let me put some aloe vera gel on your cute bottom.”

Taehyung groaned softly, biting at his thick lower lip. She knew that he wanted something other than her gentle touches, but he would have to be patient. She knew that he could be, her good boy. 

“Sure, noona.”

Obediently as ever, Taehyung slid himself off of her lap, not without a small sigh of discontent but she smiled to herself as he settled himself in the middle of the bed, resting his arms on the thick stack of pillows at the top of the bed and laying his head down, getting comfortable. Ellie got up off of the bed and crossed the room, reaching into one of the drawers on her dresser for the bottle of aloe vera gel that she knew was stashed there. When she returned to the bed, she brushed her fingers over the small of his back as she got onto the bed, bringing her body close to his. She applied some of the cool, thick lotion to her fingers and then brought her fingers towards the part of his bottom that she had turned an angry red colour.

“Aish!” Taehyung jumped. “S’cold!”

Ellie chuckled, amused at how dramatic he could be. “Shhhh.” She cooed. “You’re fine, sweet pea.”

Taehyung sighed but relaxed, his body sinking into the mattress as Ellie worked her fingers in small circles against the redness until the gel had been absorbed. Applying a little more, she allowed her touches to wander, moving to the small of his back and then down to his other cheek. Taehyung didn’t seem to mind that she was taking her time, breathing slowly, in and out and occasionally letting out soft sighs and moans. Ellie continued to explore, her fingers wandering lower, to the curve where the top of his thigh met his cheek. He shivered as her fingers moved to the inside, starting so slowly, so carefully as she began to move her touches between his cheeks, a place she’d never explored before. She paused her fingers and looking up, Ellie examined him for any sign of tension or fear, but found that he looked just as relaxed as ever, head buried in his arms and after another moment, his hips wiggled backwards towards her, as if he were encouraging her to continue with the touching that she’d paused.

With fresh confidence, Ellie decided to continue to explore, wondering how her sweet boy would respond as she trailed her fingers a little higher, sliding up away from his perineum and towards a place even more sensitive. Gingerly, she pressed her fingers against his cheek, spreading him open so that she could see more of him. When his tiny, pink hole was exposed she felt a rush that started in her chest as though she’d lost her breath and surged between her legs, leaving her squirming. He looked so impossibly… cute? So clean and tight seeming, like a little rosebud. 

“Tae?” She felt her voice trembling a little bit and hoped that he wouldn’t sense that she was perhaps even more nervous than he was.

“Yes, noona?” 

“Have you ever... “ She paused, suddenly nervous again. “Played with back here?” 

It was something that he had never mentioned before, and something that she had found she hadn’t been super interested until just now, upon seeing how he looked. She wondered how he felt, what it would be like if she slipped a finger inside of him. She knew that men had a prostate and that they could come from being stimulated by that alone. With a tremble, she imagined what it might be like to make Taehyung come undone that way, with just her fingers. There was a considerable pause before he answered and Ellie was beginning to worry that she had asked him something too intimate and that she was definitely not going to find out about what that part of him might be like when he made a small groaning sound.

“I have, noona.”

Oh, fuck. She needed to know more about this. Squirming, she adjusted her body a little bit and took a deep breath. “Tell noona more.”

Taehyung sighed, burying his head deeper into the pillows and squirming, shifting away from her slightly. She followed his movements with her fingers, trailing them upwards just enough to brush the edge of his rim and hearing him whimper.

“Please.” She added in her sweetest voice. “Noona really wants to know.”

Leaning down she peppered kisses over his shoulders, inhaling the scent of his freshly washed skin and his minty shampoo. A couple of brushes of her lips against his neck and he was trembling as she continued to tease his rim with just the very tips of her fingers, as gently as she possibly could manage.

“In the sh-shower, noona.” Taehyung whispered. “Sometimes I… use my fingers.”

Ellie was certain that her panties were soaked by now, but she was still more concerned about making her sweet boy feel good before she worried about her own needs. Probably in the shower, herself, when they were through. He was always so sleepy after a session and she knew that he was probably still catching up with the time change, having only flown in the day before. 

“You finger yourself, baby?” She whispered, moving her fingers a little higher, the tip of one tugging at the rim just a little bit. “That’s so hot.” She added, sliding herself up so that she could press a kiss to the side of his neck.

“Noona…” He breathed, squirming beneath her touch, his hips grinding down against the mattress and she imagined that his cock was dribbling a mess onto the sheets. “Want…”

“What do you want, sweet pea?” She breathed close to his ear, chasing the words with a kiss just beneath his earlobe. “Tell noona.”

“Pl-please…” 

Taehyung whined, hips rutting downwards and then back towards her, seeking more of her touch. But Ellie had paused her caresses, leaving her fingers on the inside of his cheeks, but far from where she knew he wanted her to touch the most. 

“Noona…” He tried again but the words faded into a groan.

“Use your words.” Ellie reminded him, her tone a little less than soft but far from harsh.

“Please…” He tried again.

Ellie knew what he wanted and knew that he was feeling nervous about asking for something he hadn’t ever asked for before. Carefully, she leaned off the bed just enough to reach into the drawer that was beneath the bed itself. Gingerly, she retrieved her bottle of lube and sat back up. Taehyung whined softly at the loss of contact and started to lift his head to see what she was doing.

“Keep your head down.” 

Popping the lid to the bottle, she poured some of the lube onto her fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up a little bit. Leaning down, she placed a couple of kisses on the nape of his neck.

“Taehyung.” 

“Y-yes, noona?” 

“Do you want noona to play with your cute little bottom?”

Taehyung groaned loudly, hips bucking hard down against the mattress and Ellie smiled, knowing that she had her answer already, but needing to hear him say it before she would proceed.

“Yes, noona. Please.” He whimpered.

“Shhhh….” Ellie cooed, feathering kisses over his neck. “Just relax, and noona will take care of you.”

Taehyung nodded, taking a deep breath as she adjusted herself so that she could more easily reach between his legs. She listened to his breathing, steady and even as she trailed her fingers between his cheeks and towards his rim, hearing him exhale and stop, holding his breath.

“Breathe for me, sweet pea.”

Taehyung breathed in and Ellie slipped her finger closer, sliding over the edge of his rim and feeling him tremble as she began to circle, spreading the liquid against him to help make what she was about to do easier.

“Ready?”

“Please.”

Ellie slipped one finger slowly, so slowly, inside of him and was immediately overwhelmed by how warm, and tight and wonderful he felt around her. Biting down on her lip, she kept her finger still, just a fraction of the way inside of him, but wanting to be sure that he was okay before she continued.

“Please.” He repeated, more desperately.

“Okay, sweet pea. Just tell me if anything hurts.” 

“I will.” He promised.

Ellie allowed her finger to slide all of the way inside and was rewarded with the most wonderful sound, from deep within his throat, a moan unlike any she had ever pulled from him before. Positive that just the sound he had just made could probably drive her over the edge herself, she needed more of it. Carefully, she drew her finger back and then slid it forward again, hearing him gasp and moan again, not quite like the first time, but still enough to make her squirm.

“Noona loves when you’re loud for her.” She whispered, kissing along the side of his neck as she slowly, so slowly, worked her finger in and out of him, feeling him tighten and clench against her, almost as though he was trying to draw her deeper. “So don’t hold back, baby. Let noona hear you.”

Taehyung whimpered, hips grinding down against the bed first and then back towards her, next. Ellie sensed that he wanted something a little more, and brought a second finger close to his entrance.

“Two?” She whispered and then nipped at his earlobe. “Only if you-”

“Please.” He cut her off, grinding down into the bed again. “Please.”

“Shh, baby.” She cooed. “Relax for noona.” 

Taehyung sighed softly, but sure enough, she noticed his muscles relax. With the second finger pressed close to the first, she slipped both inside and he felt impossibly tight as he stretched around her. Taehyung groaned loudly and she paused for a moment, but when his hips kicked backwards, she slid the fingers the rest of the way in and then peppered kisses over his neck.

“Such a good boy.” She whispered, right against his ear. “Taking noona’s fingers so well.”

Taehyung made a whimpering sound and she slowly began to spread her fingers, feeling the muscles tighten around her, fighting her efforts to tame them. Moving carefully, she drew both digits together and brought them out, only to push them back inside, earning another deep moan from Taehyung, still nothing like the first, but deliriously wonderful, nonetheless. As he rutted his hips down again, Ellie decided that he needed a little more attention and with her free hand, tapped on his hips.

“Lift up. Let Noona touch you.”

Taehyung obeyed so quickly and in one fluid moment, he lifted his hips and she slid her free hand beneath them, long fingers wrapping around his wonderfully thick shaft. He was hard and warm in her hand and as she began to stroke him, he trembled hard and bucked his hips forward, pushing himself into her touch. Meanwhile, with her other hand, she spread her fingers slowly within him again and heard him moan loudly, the sound almost closer to a growl. Guiding her fingers, she curled them a bit, curious if she could find the spot that she had read so much about. Suddenly, she brushed over something that felt sort of different than the rest and Taehyung cried out.

“Fuck!”

“Dirty mouth.” She teased, following the words with a playful nip at his earlobe, careful to dodge the thin earrings that he wore. “Does that feel good?” She rubbed over the spongy part inside of his walls slowly, carefully. “Right here?”

“N-noona…” He gasped. “I’m…”

She knew that he was sensitive, but she had had no idea that she was going to be able to bring him that close, that quickly, from her fingers inside of him. 

“Oh, my baby.” She breathed. “Are you going to come?”

She added just a little more pressure with the tips of her fingers inside of him while her other hand worked his cock in quick strokes, remembering to brush her thumb over the ridge of his cock head, just the way he liked, and she felt him quiver, felt the muscles in his thighs tightening the way they always did.

“Ellie!” 

He cried out and then she felt the warmth of him, several ropes of thick come covering her hands while his body shook. His walls squeezed her fingers, drawing her deeper inside of him while he rode out the waves of his orgasm, hips bucking into her hand as he whimpered and moaned uncontrollably, a beautiful string of half words and desperate sounds. 

When his body had calmed, she slipped her fingers from inside of him and he made a whimpering sound as his hole gaped, clenching around nothing at the sudden loss of contact. The room was silent, but the atmosphere felt heavy, she wiped her hands on a towel that she’d left near the bed and then laid down beside Tae, who turned his head to give her a shy smile.

“Hey, TaeTae.” She murmured. “How was that?”

He blushed a deep red colour and buried his face back in the pillow. “Good.” He mumbled, clearly a little bit nervous to admit just how much he had enjoyed what just happened, but if only he knew how much she had enjoyed it too. Wanted to explore even more now that she had discovered how sensitive he was, how much fun it was to see him come undone in a whole new way.

“We could both use a shower.” Ellie hated to admit, knowing that he always felt so tired after he was finished, but knowing that his belly was covered in precome and between his cheeks, lots of lube that should be washed away. Besides, maybe she could find other things for him to do beneath the water, she thought as she realized how wet her underwear still were.

“Don’t wanna.” He mumbled. “Tired.”

Ellie smiled, and reached out, giving him a gentle nudge on his bottom before standing up, as if to make a point that they were going to have a shower, whether he liked it or not. “Come on, sweet pea. Be a good boy.” 

He sighed, but then started to pull himself up. “Yes, noona.” 

She smiled. Her good boy.


End file.
